falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Участник:Дроид1123/Черновик:Конрад Келлог
– дочь Сара Келлог – жена |Квесты = Воссоединение Опасные мысли |Карма = |Рабство = |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар-ки = |Способности = |Особенности = |Навыки = |Уровень = |Файл диалога = |Актёр = Кит Фарли |base_id = |ref_id = |geck_id = |prototype_id = |Дополнительно = }} Конрад Келлог ( ) — антагонист Fallout 4. Описание Келлог родился в 2179 году в НКР на Западном побережье. As a child, Kellogg lived in an impoverished household with his abusive father, a former raider, and his loving yet weak-willed mother. Being an alcoholic, Kellogg's father was unreliable as a provider for the family. Instead, Kellogg's mother turned to Conrad for support. As an adult, Kellogg moved to San Francisco where he married Sarah and had a daughter, Mary. Though Kellogg worked for the Shi, his family was murdered by unspecified assailants. (Whom he later killed in retaliation.) After working as a mercenary in the west, Kellogg traveled to the East Coast and the Commonwealth, where the Institute hired him to find Vault 111; the Institute required radiation-free test subjects, and the vault's cryogenically-preserved residents were the perfect candidates. Kellogg chose Shaun, and killed Nate/Nora when he/she resisted. Shaun's DNA was used by the Institute to complete the Generation 3 synths. At some point Kellogg was cybernetically enhanced, presumably by the Institute, which halted his aging and extended his lifespan. By 2287, he is over 108 years old, but physically appears to be less than half of that. Some time after kidnapping Shaun, Kellogg lived for a while in Diamond City with a synth with the appearance of a ten year old (according to Ellie Perkins) Shaun. He eventually abandoned their house after X6-88 came to collect synthetic Shaun on behalf of the Institute. Afterwards, the Institute continued to rely on Kellogg's services for other odd jobs they needed done in the Commonwealth. He later barricaded himself in Fort Hagen where he was finally confronted in the quest Reunions. On his way from Diamond City he hurt himself in several battles, making it easy for Dogmeat to track his scent. The Sole Survivor then finds his hideout and battles through waves of synth. Kellogg taunts the player character, but gives some respect upon taking note of the Sole Survivor's determination and offers a chance to simply turn back, something he claims other people never had. After the last wave, Kellogg then orders his synths to back down to permit a conversation with the player character in which a final fight ensued afterwards. After being killed in combat, the Sole Survivor takes his cybernetic brain augmenter which allows him to access his memories, with the help of Nick Valentine, and find out what happened to their child. After the Sole Survivor leaves his memories and speaks to Nick - Kellogg speaks through the synth for the first, and final time. Взаимодействие с игроком Позже он забаррикадировался в Форт-Хаген, где его встретил Протагонист. По пути от Даймонд-сити, он был ранен в сражениях, и оставил этим самым улики для Псины, дав ему выйти на след. Выживший, войдя в Форт-Хаген, проходил через волны синтов, в этот момент Келлог лишь насмехался над ним. Затем предложил отступить, а когда протагонист дошёл до Келлога тот и вовсе приказал синтам сложить оружие. Однако, во время боя, те всё равно нападут на выжившего. Протагонисту придётся убить Келлога, чтобы войти в дом воспоминаний, где он увидит прошлое Келлога, чтобы найти способ попасть в Институт. Инвентарь Заметки * В бою Келлог будет использовать стелс-бой, и при повреждениях будет использовать стимуляторы, восстанавливая своё здоровье. * История Келлога затрагивает многочисленные места и фракции из предыдущих [[Серия игр Fallout|частей Fallout]]. Упоминается Хаб и история НКР. * Описание жизни Келлога в НКР намекает на то, что Республика быстро расширяется, поскольку он был в состоянии передвигаться по всей стране. Появление Галерея FO4 Conrad Kellogg Vault 111.jpg|Конрад Келлог в Убежище 111 en:Conrad Kellogg